Piloto
"Piloto" é o primeiro episódio da primeira temporada de Rick e Morty. É o primeiro episódio da série em geral. Ele estreou em 2 de dezembro de 2013. Foi escrito por Dan Harmon e Justin Roiland, e dirigido por Justin Roiland. Sinopse Rick leva seu neto Morty em uma viagem para outra dimensão para encontrar sementes para "mega-árvores", enquanto Jerry e Beth discutem sobre a influência de Rick sobre seu filho. Enredo No meio da noite, um Rick obviamente bêbado entra no quarto de Morty e diz que ele tem uma "surpresa" para mostrar a ele. Enquanto dirige seu recém-construído veículo voador, Rick explica que ele fabricou uma bomba de neutrinos: ele decidiu que a Terra precisa de um "novo começo" e, para esse fim, ele quer destruir a humanidade, planejando recomeçar com Morty e Jessica. novo "Adão e Eva". Morty tenta "assumir o controle da situação", tomando o volante do veículo. Rick finalmente decide pousar o veículo, e quando ele faz, ele diz que foi tudo um teste para fazer Morty agir de forma mais assertiva. Ele desmaia e a bomba anuncia que está armada e (presumivelmente) ativa. Na manhã seguinte, Morty adormece no café da manhã. Sua mãe Beth está preocupada, e a irmã mais velha de Morty, Summer, explica que ele estava com o seu avô Rick. Isso causa uma discussão entre Jerry e seu sogro. Rick aponta que ele acha que a escola é uma total perda de tempo; antes de sair da sala, ele elogia o café da manhã que sua filha Beth fez, fazendo-a chorar lágrimas de alegria e parar de ficar zangada com o pai, para o aborrecimento do marido Jerry. Na escola mais tarde naquele dia, o Sr. Goldenfold administra um teste de matemática, e Morty adormece, afundando em um sonho cheio de números. O sonho rapidamente, no entanto, evolui para um encontro sexual com Jessica, no qual ela pede a ele para brincar com seus seios expostos. O Sr. Goldenfold inconscientemente se encontra no fim receptor da fantasia subconsciente de Morty. Mais tarde, Morty é abordado por um valentão chamado Frank; aparecendo do nada, Rick usa um raio congelante para pará-lo e convence Morty a matar a aula de História porque ele precisa de "um par extra de mãos" em outra dimensão. Rick e Morty saem da escola, deixando Frank congelado e oscilando no corredor. Andando por aí (e sem perceber que ele está congelado), Summer tenta impressionar Frank, mas a parte da frente do pé de Frank se quebra, e ele cai, se despedaçando no chão enquanto Summer grita. Em sua pausa para o almoço, Jerry visita sua esposa Beth enquanto ela está realizando uma cirurgia cardíaca para convidá-la para almoçar, mas ela recusa. Ele então propõe que eles devem colocar Rick em uma casa de repouso, provocando uma resposta agravada de Beth, que ataca uma enfermeira. Em um beco, Rick abre um portal em uma parede, e Rick e Morty entram nele, emergindo em uma encosta em um mundo colorido e de formato estranho. Rick diz a um espantado Morty que eles estão na Dimensão 35-C, e explica que ele precisa de mega sementes de mega árvores para sua pesquisa. Quando Morty expressa sua ansiedade sobre a estranha situação, Rick tenta acalmar Morty com um discurso sobre enfrentar seus medos, mas ele é subitamente interrompido por um estranho animal parecido com um aracnídeo que os persegue quando Rick abertamente proclama que ele nunca viu nada como antes e que eles vão morrer. Depois de escapar do monstro e passar por vários outros monstros, Rick interrompe outro conjunto de objeções de Morty, direcionando a atenção de Morty para um bosque de mega árvores no fundo de um vale íngreme. Depois de se recusar a responder a Morty sobre o que é a natureza das mega sementes, Rick dá a Morty alguns sapatos com que escalar a parede. Morty pisa na beirada e cai do penhasco, enquanto Rick diz a Morty que era para calçar os sapatos. Enquanto isso, Jerry e Beth ainda estão discutindo se devem ou não colocar Rick em uma casa de repouso. Beth está chateada, acreditando que seu marido Jerry está tentando roubá-la de seu pai, que recentemente se mudou para casa deles, enquanto Jerry acredita que Rick é uma influência terrível em seu filho Morty e precisa ir. Após uma breve interrupção pelo assistente de Beth, Davin, Beth contesta o argumento do marido, dizendo que Morty estava com problemas na escola antes de Rick ir morar com eles; o fato de Morty ter um amigo é mais importante para ela do que qualquer prejuízo em potencial, no meio disso o Diretor Vagina telefona pedindo ao casal para ir à escola e conversar com ele. De volta à Dimensão 35-C, Morty está no chão no fundo do penhasco, com as pernas terrivelmente quebradas em mais de três lugares. Enquanto Rick dá palestras em Morty sobre a sua burrice de não ligar os sapatos, Morty grita com Rick por sua indiferença, e por focar apenas nas mega sementes, em vez de seus ferimentos. Rick então deixa Morty, desaparecendo em um portal por alguns segundos antes de retornar e injetar nas pernas de Morty um soro que cura as pernas quebradas de Morty. Com as pernas totalmente funcionais novamente, Morty usa sua bota que agarra para obter o mega-fruto, enquanto Rick explica que ele viajou para uma dimensão alternativa em que a tecnologia, entre outras coisas, interrompeu o processo de envelhecimento. Infelizmente, ele passou tanto tempo na dimensão alternativa que sua arma de portal esgotou sua carga. Como Morty entra em pânico, Rick explica que eles terão que passar por costumes interdimensionais e que, para manter as sementes escondidas, Morty terá que contrabandear as mega sementes pela alfândega em seu reto. Morty nao gosta muito da idéia, mas Rick persiste, como anos de contrabando o tornaram incapaz de fazer o mesmo. Em uma reunião com o Diretor Vagina, Jerry e Beth são informados que seu filho Morty frequentou a escola por um total de 7 horas durante um período de dois meses. Além disso, o diretor diz a eles que Rick é o único que está tirando Morty da escola. Tendo chegado à alfândega, Rick e Morty descobrem que os seguranças parecidos com insetos têm uma nova máquina que "detecta coisas em todos os locais alguém." Rick grita com Morty para correr e empurra o guarda para o chão, e ambos fazem uma pausa enquanto os guardas se aproximam deles, passando por várias criaturas de outras dimensões. Rick destrói várias coisas na alfândega para diminuir a segurança e também agride dois alienígenas que são espectadores. Usando os sapatos qu agarraram e outros métodos de evasão, os dois conseguem chegar a um portal, mas Rick precisa inserir as coordenadas de sua dimensão doméstica. Quando os guardas começam a atirar neles, Rick diz a Morty para atirar de volta neles, dizendo que eles são apenas robôs. Quando Morty atira em um deles, no entanto, ele descobre que eles não são robôs, mas organismos vivos. Rick explica que ele estava usando uma metáfora: os guardas são burocratas e ele não os respeita. Terminando a entrada de coordenadas, Rick puxa Morty através do portal para o refeitório da escola; Morty aterrissa na frente de Jessica, impressionando-a, Mas infelizmente, Jerry, Beth e o diretor os pegam. Beth e Jerry começam a levar as coisas de Rick, todas na garagem, para uma van em movimento, com a intenção de movê-lo para uma casa de repouso. Rick argumenta com sua filha e genro, que revelam que Morty tem uma dificuldade de aprendizado. Rick então pede a Morty para declarar a raiz quadrada de pi e a primeira lei da termodinâmica, ambas as quais ele prontamente e corretamente recita. Ele explica que ter aventuras é a melhor maneira de Morty aprender, e diz a elas que, mais tarde em sua própria vida, Morty estará fazendo coisas incríveis como resultado de suas aventuras. Beth e Jerry acaba cedendo, feliz e contente que Morty está aprendendo. Rick então diz a Morty que nada do que ele disse a seus pais é verdade: sua superinteligência é temporária, um dos efeitos colaterais das mega sementes que se rompem em sua cavidade anal. Quando os outros efeitos colaterais tomam Morty, ele perde sua função cerebral e controla suas habilidades motoras, e Rick começa a divagar sobre as futuras aventuras que eles terão: "Rick e Morty, para todo o sempre, cem anos, Rick e Morty ... " Personagens Personagens principais * Rick * Morty * Jerry * Beth Personagens secundários * Summer * Jessica (C-137) * Sr. Goldenfold (C-137) * Diretor Vagina (C-137) * Frank Palicky * Davin (C-137) * Amiga de Jessica (C-137) * Glenn * Alienígena do Narguilé Personagens mencionados * Sra. Sanchez * Snuffles Mortes * Frank Palicky * Glenn * Pelo menos 5 Gromflomites sem nome * Pelo menos 5 alienigenas sem nome Localizações * Residência Smith * Harry Herpson High School * Alfândega intergaláctica * Dimensão 35-C Curiosidades * Neste episódio, Rick revela que ele é um ateu enquanto diz a sua neta Summer que não há Deus. * Beth diz a seu marido Jerry que ela trabalha como cirurgião cardíaco, ao que ele responde, dizendo "Bem, sim, em cavalos". Beth, em seguida, começa a ficar realmente com raiva dele, mas Jerry~ rapidamente para, dizendo: "Não vamos repetir a luta." Este seria o começo de uma piada na série, onde Jerry expressaria constantemente desapontamento no trabalho de sua esposa Beth, pensando que ela não é realmente uma verdadeira cirurgiã, trabalhando apenas em cavalos e não em pessoas reais. * As casas na Dimensão 35-C são casas coloridas e malucas, bulbosas, que têm um estilo similar de quantos edifícios e casas são retratados no livro do Dr. Seuss 'Cat in the Hat. * Este é o único episódio que não tem umz cena pós-créditos. * Devido a este episódio ser o piloto, a voz de Rick parece um pouco diferente e ainda não está finalizada. Sua voz tem algumas semelhanças com Doc Smith de The Real Animated Adventures of Doc e Mharti. * Todas as respostas no teste de matemática de Morty são 10. * Rick diz "Morty" 108 vezes no episódio. * Quando Diretor Vagina menciona que não havia evidência de que um Latino congelou Frank Palicky, o sobrenome de Rick Sanchez é ironicamente um sobrenome tradicionalmente Latino. Erros * No final do episódio, quando Rick estava falando sobre suas aventuras com Morty, enquanto ele estava tendo convulsões, a porta da garagem se fechou sozinha.